Data clustering aims to identify and create data clusters comprising homogenous data (e.g. data of the same type or format, or data relating to a single topic or theme) from a collection of unstructured data which comprises heterogeneous data (e.g. data of multiple types or formats, or data relating to multiple topics or themes).